Animals and Colored Grasses
by Tempermental Oranges
Summary: Chelsea had been happy with her escaped from the city life as a farmer. But the draining city feeling comes back after a cold silver haired cowboy comes to live with her. And ignoring each other is totally out of the question.


It was six in the morning and I wished that I could stay up until noon. Taro, a kind old gentleman, had just exited his house and shimmied over to mine to talk about crops. Feeling bad about the rejection I had gave him last time and me being such a softie, I let him excitedly tell me about shipping. I threw a branch into the shipping bin with ease and wiped my hands on my blue shorts and gave a tug on my red bandana as Taro departed with a wise look on his face. Re-entering the house, I sighed as drawing up a cup of water from my newly renovated house and drummed my fingers on the kitchen as my stomach rumbled casually. I grabbed my rucksack and sighed.

My name is Chelsea Junction. I crashed on this island just about three days ago and started my new journey for a new life as a twenty two year old farmer living off heart shaped grass. Not that I'm complaining; at least I have some sort of food supplement to digest instead of fainting every time I whack my field with the hoe for an hour. This island, Sunny Island, isn't anything special, but it sure is pretty if you take a good look at it. The only thing I complain about is that there's no actual food and again, I have to live off this multi-colored heart shaped grass.

A few people had came already; a new general shop just opened and Felicia spilled some beans about a animal store coming. I just received a fishing pole from Taro and I think I'll be spending the rest of my life fishing and shipping. I'm not complaining about that either. Making almost six thousand dollars magically a day isn't anything to complain about. The only thing I'm actually mad about is how much weeds grow on my damn field everyday and the random rocks and branches that pop up out of nowhere. I spend a long time picking them up and throwing them out… somewhere.

* * *

I smiled down happily at my diary entry that my mother had pressed for me to do. Setting down my makeshift pen, I smiled and jumped off my bed. The diary entry was about some weeks old, and today was Wednesday with slight clouds with a dim sun. I had just got out of bed as I reached for a heart shaped grass in my rucksack and grabbed for a glass of water. I twirled the grass around and giggled. My life was in that little heart shaped piece of grass. Popping it in my mouth and finishing the water to wash down the herby taste, I happily headed for the door and hear a slight pounding on my makeshift door. Turning my head, I opened the door with a warm smile. Ever since I came here, I've been getting these early morning knocks for a while.

I was actually expecting a girl, since the tap on the door was light. But when I opened the door, it was the exact opposite of a girl. A silver haired tall figure entered my house and tipped his cowboy hat with no emotion available on his face. He wasn't as friendly looking as Denny, but I tried to keep the smile on her face as he introduced himself in his cowboy getup. But other then not friendly looking, I have to admit her was quite the looker.

"Hey. I'm Vaughn, an animal trader. I'll be here every Wednesday and Thursday. Ok, bye," he said, leaving. Ok, weird. I held a deadpanned expression on my face. That greeting was too quick.

Before he left fully, I opened the door again a rushed towards him.

"Wait! I'm Chelsea, nice to meet you, Vaughn," I said, running towards him and putting out a hand. Vaughn looked at it with disinterest.

"If you don't have anything else to say, I will be on my way," he said, short a sweet. My hand twitched. So did my eyebrow. And my douchebag meter. Jeez.

* * *

I stomped over to Natalie's and sat down at their table with a grumbly expression. That Vaughn dude, who did he think he was?

"That Vaughn dude sucks at smooth talking," I mumbled grumpily, picking at the tablecloth. Natalie gave a lip flail.

"Whoever said that he was trying to smooth talk?" she said, giggling. Elliot sighed.

"As her brother, I am worried," he said, appointed to Natalie. I gave a funny giggle as Natalie stared at him with an accusing look. Natalie and Elliot were such opposites.

"Well, aren't cowboys supposed to be all like a past chariot with the tipping hat, broad smiling and all like 'Well, hello thar missy,' right?" I assumed. Natalie, again, gave a stupid look towards her. Felicia laughed.

"I know that Vaughn boy. Mirabelle and me talked about him before. He's just a little rough around the socializing edges. Maybe you should give him some time," she said, rubbing her hands together as she checked over a shipping charter. Taro looked up wisely to the ceiling.

"The crickets chirping tell me it will be cloudy tomorrow," he said, nodding. Felicia dismissed his silly antics and retreated back to kitchen, which Chelsea found her in every day.

Natalie pounded the table slightly. "So yeah, what my mom said! Just shine hime a little and you'll get him to like you. Almost everybody likes you, so it won't be that hard. Just give him some gifts or something, I don't know. Or stalk him," she said. I punched her shoulder slightly.

"I do not stalk people, Natalie," I said, reaching for my rucksack as Elliot chuckled a little.

I folded my hands as feeling the herby edges. "So," I said, bored. "Who wants grass?"

Everybody's hand went up.

* * *

After eating like barbarians, which was ok because the grass appeared as frequent as the weeds in my field, I made my way to Mirabelle's to have a small chat with Julia. I had just recently become close to her and talking to her was part of my daily routine. I opened the door and popped my head in with an eyes-closed smiled.

"Julliaaa!" I said happily. Opening my eyes quickly at the mute sound of nothing, I let my gaze lay on Vaughn. My face went a big blank as I saw him pace back and forth casually. I flailed my lips. For someone who was in such a hurry in the morning, he sure was "busy" pacing back and forth the storefront. I tried to put up my happy face.

"Hey Vaughn! See Julia anywhere?" I said, peeking back and forth as entering, drawing a piece of chocolate from my bag and opening it calmly. Vaughn stared at me with a cold expression.

"No," he said bluntly. I twitched but then giggled. "Aw, I was expecting to see her here," I said, putting a finger on my chin and sat myself on the bench near Vaughn's invisible trail.

"I guess I'll stay here and wait for Julia to come back, if you don't mind!" I said, giggling. Vaughn sighed.

"Why don't you go somewhere else?" he said, with a straight face. Chelsea whipped back at him.

"I was here to talk to Julia, Mr. I can't just leave," I said, munching on a piece of chocolate I broke off. Vaughn held a slightly amused expression on his face as he sat down on the bench as far away as possible, but tucked beneath his face was a puddle of annoyance and uncomfort.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes until I got up to throw out my chocolate wrapper. As I came back to the bench, Julia entered the store and gave me a smile.

"Chelsea! Sorry I wasn't here before, I was at the dock with my mom talking to Denny and then we went to Felicia's, and then yeah, it was wild," she said, nodding. "So what did you want to talk about, since you're here," Julia said, ignoring the existence of Vaughn as he grumbled.

I dropped my brain, like literally. I forgot. I was trying hard to warm up to Vaughn that I forgot what I was actually there for. I made something up quick.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," I pronounced. Stupid, yes, but at least it was some sort of excuse. Julia blinked then laughed.

"Ok Chelsea, I get it. See you tomorrow!" Julia said, waving.

I left the store with an unfinished feeling.

* * *

At my house, I heard the door being knocked on. It was eight PM, whoever could it be? Only one way to find out.

I made my way towards the door and opened it, seeing Mirabelle.

She shuffled in after I invited her inside, apologizing for the late intrusion.

"No, it's okay, I was bored inside," I said, sitting at my dining table. Mirabelle gave a motherly laugh.

"Since you are bored, let me try to entertain you. You have met Vaughn today, right?" Mirabelle asked questioningly. I danced around the question and answer with a careful yes, stretched out slightly.

"Well, he is an animal trader, and our main consumer is you," she went on. I nodded.

"We think it's best that he also works part time on your ranch, if you need the help!" she said, with a wary tone. I blinked for a second and then nodded slowly.

"Remember, dear, it's for your sake. You already have a barn and a chicken coop, which is amazing. We actually talked Vaughn into doing this so you don't have to worry about anything," she said. I finally pulled some pieces of the puzzle together.

"So, wait wait wait. You want him, Vaughn, to live with me, Chelsea, and work together?" I said, flabbergasted. The feeling was slowly being filled.

Mirabelle squinted. "Yes?"

Oh Goddess have mercy.

**A/N: So. How was it ;D? I think it came out pretty… well, ok. Nothing awesome or cool, I think its just okay. More Vaughny goodness to come in the future! **

**Please read and review 8D! Oh yeah, my jokes are heavily based on Island of Happiness and the dialogue xD**

**Expect the next chapter to be up when I have enough reviews(?)! See ya' later 8D!**


End file.
